


Big Brother

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [23]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Spoilers for Season 5 of glee., Tony Stark and Avengers mentions only in passing, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the New Directions are in L.A. for Nationals Cooper shows up to see Blaine and shows that he can actually be a supportive big brother to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Author's Notes: While there are only a few brief mentions to Tony and the Avengers in this one in my mind it does take place within my Blaine Stark series. I just wanted to write a story where Cooper goes full out big brother on Blaine.

***

“Blainey!”

Blaine whirled around in the hotel lobby at the familiar voice behind him.

“Cooper? What are you doing here?” Blaine said rushing over to his brother and giving him a hug. “I thought your filming schedule was way to busy that I wouldn’t be seeing you?”

“I couldn’t miss my little Brother’s first visit to Los Angles! Since I’m not sure if I can come see you perform tomorrow I am taking an extra long lunch break so I could make it over to see you now.”

“More like you heard Dad and the crew weren’t coming after all?” Blaine said giving his brother a shrewd look. “One of these days I wish you would let that go. Dad means well. What he did in the past was wrong and yes a little cruel but the past is in the past after all.”

“Blaine. I’m hurt. Your favourite and only big brother takes time out of his busy day to come see you because he misses you and you accuse him of lying?” Cooper said putting a hand over his heart dramatically.

“Ok so maybe that wasn’t the main reason why but I am betting it doesn’t hurt?”

“Nope it doesn’t.” Cooper said with a smile flinging his arm over Blaine’s shoulders. “Hey Sam nice to see you again. How are things?”

“Good Cooper. How are things with you?”

“Excellent. Excellent. So uh who was that guy you two were talking to a minute ago? Looked intense. Although he wasn’t dramatically pointing so I couldn’t be sure.”

“That is the lead singer for Throat Explosion. He was just trying to psych us out.”

“Oh is that the weird show choir that does all the acrobatics and stuff?”

“How did you know about that?” Sam asked confused.

“Show Choir blogs of course. How else am I going to keep up with the latest on my baby brother when he hasn’t call in weeks?”

“Very funny Cooper. It’s not like you are the easiest person to get a hold of. Plus you know things have been busy lately. Finals, graduation, Nationals, packing for New York…”

“Yeah about that Squirt… how about you come live in LA instead? Bet you there is a lot of work for a handsome brother team. And as an added bonus we could see each other more.”

“Kurt is in New York. You know my fiancé? I’m moving there to go to NYADA and be with him.”

“Bring him! The more the merrier! Sam here can join us as well. It will be great.”

“Nice try but not happening Coop.” Blaine said laughing and pushing at his brother.

“Well I tried.” Cooper said with fake disappointment. “Listen I don’t have much longer before I really do have to be back on set. How about one Duran Duran off - for practice of course, got to keep that voice smooth - in the hotel bar for old times sake before I go?”

“You’re on.”

***

They were huddled backstage in the Orpheum Theatre in a loose show circle. Disappointment heavy amongst everyone as silence reigned over them. No one really knowing what to say about their loss to Throat Explosion but the implications of that hung profoundly in the air around them. 

“Well if it isn’t the Loser Directions.” Jean Baptiste exclaimed loudly.

“What do you want?” Kitty asked rudely.

“What? I just thought I would come over and gloat a little. You guys are after all last years champions led by the amazingly talented Blaine Anderson. I mean if you believed what all the show choir blogs have been saying about how talented he is your group was unbeatable. Hmm… Guess they were wrong.” Jean Baptiste said crowding in close to Blaine.

“Congratulations.” Blaine said taking a step back and forcing a smile. 

“You know we were really expecting a much harder battle. But then again we saw the video of that one blowing it at Sectionals so I guess it shouldn’t be that big of a surprise.” Jean-Baptiste said pointing towards a blushing Marley.

“Look you won, we congratulated you and you’ve now successfully gloated. It is time to move on. Go celebrate or something.” Blaine said annoyed.

“You were supposed to be their leader. The unstoppable force behind the New Directions.” Jean-Baptiste said menacingly stepping right up to get in Blaine’s face. “How does it feel to let them all down?”

“We didn’t have to stoop to such disgusting and desperate things like stealing another groups picture of their dead friend just to play mind games with them.” Blaine said shoving the French singer back a little and jabbing his finger into the other singer’s chest. “At least we know that we did our best and did it fairly and honestly. Too bad you guys can’t say the same thing.”

In the next moment Jean-Baptist planted his hind squarely on Blaine’s chest and shoved sending the smaller boy several feet backwards crashing hard to the ground.

“Hey hey hey! What is going on here?” Cooper said rushing in from somewhere off to the side placing himself in-between the two teenagers. “Look kid you won. Good for you. Now get the hell out of here before I go to the judges and report you for un-sportsman like conduct or something.”

After the members of Throat Explosion walked away Cooper turned around to face the members of New Directions in time to see Ryder helping Blaine up off the ground. He tried to catch his brother’s eye but the younger Anderson was looking determinedly down at his feet. 

“Hey you guys were great! I’m sorry it’s not first place but second place over all is still pretty awesome!” Cooper said with as much cheerfulness as he could.

There were several quiet murmurs of thanks followed by a long moment of awkward silence.

“Hey how about…” Cooper started to say.

“Excuse me.” Blaine said brushing past everyone and hurrying away.

***

“Blaine?” Cooper said hesitantly knocking on the door to the green room where the New Directions had gotten ready.

“Go away Cooper.” 

“Now why would I do that?” Cooper said coming in and shutting the door softly behind him.

“What are you even doing here? I thought you couldn’t make it?” 

“Well I spoke to the producers, begged them really, and told them how important it was that I make it to your competition and they agreed to wrap my part early today.”

“Why? You don’t even care. You never have before.” Blaine said looking at his brother for the first time with teary eyes.

“What? Of course I care!” Cooper said shocked.

“No you don’t. You are always making excuses. When dad was missing and thought dead you didn’t care enough to come back.” Blaine said accusingly.

“Listen Blaine. You know that things between me and our… between me and Tony are tense at the best of times. But I will never not care about what is happened to you.” Cooper said sitting down and pulling Blaine into a one armed hug.

“We lost and the Glee club will be disbanded now. I let everyone down. They all must hate me.” Blaine said giving in and leaning heavily against his brother.

“That is not true. I heard what that other kid said to you and it is not even remotely true. You guys were amazing and did your best. There was nothing more that you or any of them could have done better. Personally I think you guys should have won and I am not the only one. Trust me I was in the audience and heard some of the comments other people made.”

“Really?” Blaine said looking at Cooper with a watery smile.

“Really. They think you guys were robbed. Unfortunately neither them nor I were the judges. But hey if they preferred weird, creepy masks and bright blue suits to actual talent that’s on them not you.” Cooper said smiling as Blaine gave a small laugh. 

“Thanks Coop.” Blaine said wiping at his eyes.

“Anytime. Now lets go celebrate the New Directions remarkable second place finish with an expensive meal for everyone on Tony.” Cooper said with a wicked grin getting up and heading to the door.

“OK.” Blaine said smiling and shaking his head as he followed his brother.

“By the way that was some very nice dramatic pointing I saw you doing there before. You really made your point.”

“Shut up Cooper.”


End file.
